degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Live to Tell
Live to Tell is the twelfth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 7, 2008 in the United States, and on March 24, 2008 in Canada. Summary Darcy is still not over her rape and finds a confidant in Mr. Simpson, but her constant flirtation is making his life difficult. Meanwhile, Jimmy is in a downward relationship with Ashley, and begins a relationship with Trina. Main Plot Still unable to cope with her rape, a troubled Darcy goes down a destructive path of lies, promiscuity, and disturbing behavior which results in her losing Peter and her reputation. She constantly hangs around near Mr. Simpson and she begins to make advances towards him, including hugging him and flirting. When he told her she had to stop, she went manic and threatened to cut open her throat with a pair of scissors, but just cuts off part of her hair and leaves. Later, he tells her he wants to talk to her, and had her mother, the principal, and the counselor come in so she could admit to being raped. But she tells them Mr. Simpson was making sexual advances towards her and everyone believed her. She tries to get Peter to have sex with her, but he was disgusted and left so she went to have sex with Johnny on the roof. Manny found her and started to talk to her, and Darcy attempts to throw herself off the roof, but Manny grabs her and then Darcy starts to cry in Manny's arms. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Jimmy is tired of leaning on Ashley for everything and it doesn't help their struggling relationship when his new physio buddy Trina is there to help him become more independent, leaving Jimmy with a tough decision to make. Jimmy and Trina get closer and when Ashley sees Trina giving Jimmy a ride to school, Ashley is angered. When she tries to talk to Jimmy, he says she was just a crutch and they break up. Trivia= * This episode is named after the song Live to Tell by Madonna. *This is Spinner's 100th episode. *This episode marks the end of Peter and Darcy's first relationship. *This episode also marks the end of Jimmy and Ashley's fourth and final relationship. *In this episode Darcy attempts suicide two more times following Standing In The Dark (2). First threatening to cut her throat open with scissors, second attempting to fall from the roof of Degrassi Community School. Both times she was stopped by the presence of a friend (Archie and Manny). *This episode marks the beginning of Jimmy and Trina's relationship. *Shenae Grimes was actually injured on set during the scene where Darcy cuts her hair. After she threw the scissors on the ground, it hit her leg, splitting it open; she had to get seven stitches and has a scar as a result. https://youtu.be/JFNw6aTkrtI |-| Gallery= blahg.jpg darcyjohnny.jpg 190 grimes 080429.jpg Live_to_Tell.jpg Drive.jpg Snake_drawing.jpg 175px-Darcy_and_scissors.jpg Roof.jpg 175px-Darcy_cuts_her_hair.jpg 3rrer.jpg 7bng.jpg 7gfd6.jpg 23cdgf.jpg 45df.jpg 56fg.jpg 56gf.jpg 76bf.jpg 76ngh.jpg 078d.jpg 78ghf.jpg 89hjg.jpg 435df.jpg 565.jpg 909mg.jpg 987hj.jpg 8905.jpg As4545.jpg Asd3434.jpg Bh456.jpg Drt674.jpg Fg656.jpg Njk67.jpg Xvc465.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E12 avi0272.jpg ascasdsc.jpg asdfasdfsdf.jpg dfgsdfgds.jpg dhdfhgfh.jpg fghjfgjghj.jpg ghgfhjgfhjgfhj.jpg ghmjghmhj.jpg ghnghnnhg.jpg hgmjhmghmj.jpg jklhjlkhjl.jpg qwerwqrewer.jpg qwrwerqwer.jpg sadfasfddfs.jpg sdvfsdfvfd.jpg Live To Tell.PNG 221.jpg Degrassi-livimg-to-tell.jpg Tumblr inline mjzfacT0rW1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzerx4ANS1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzes8ysCW1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzf66kFar1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzfbiYJKh1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzfapGZCC1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzeomVgwe1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzf7rM3xr1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzf6zQziD1qz4rgp.jpg Trinajimmy.jpg Tumblr inline mjzf0kaQFm1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzezfwZO71qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mjzezywifb1qz4rgp.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Terra Vnesa as Trina *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Darcy: "I'm crazy, Manny! Haven't you heard? I'm a crazy slut!" *Darcy: (grabs scissors) "Let's just talk. Can't we just talk?" Mr. Simpson: "Darcy, put the scissors down." *Darcy: "That ring belonged to virgin Darcy, I am not a virgin!" *Mrs. Edwards: "So, can I pick you up or will you have another detention today? Darcy: "I can walk home by myself, like I have been since I was a kid." Mrs. Edwards: "Well, when you were a kid, I didn't have to worry about what kind of trouble you were getting into." Darcy: "Well, sorry for changing. It's a good thing you still stayed the same...you're still a bitch." Mrs. Edwards: "EXCUSE ME, YOUNG LADY! I HEARD THA-" *Manny: "Every girl is entitled to a secret..or two..or three." *Peter: "I really tried to help. But you're, like, hopeless." *School Marquee: "Degrassi Logo Contest Winner Announced At Friday's Pep Rally." |-| Featured Music= *''"Drop It Hot"'' by Misty Gonzales *''"Don't You Know"'' by The Midways |-| Links= *Watch Live to Tell on YouTube *Watch Live to Tell on GorillaVid (International) *Watch Live to Tell on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes